


Package for You

by darktensh17



Category: Tales of Graces
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Humor, Jealousy, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 17:50:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5058124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darktensh17/pseuds/darktensh17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard is obsessed with buying infomercial products and Asbel's tired of enamoured UPS people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Package for You

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the OTP Prompt:  
> Person A of your OTP keeps ordering stupid things from infomercials and Person B either doesn’t have the heart to stop them or Person A insists that they’re completely necessary products when Person B tells them to stop.

“Package for you.”

Asbel’s gaze penetrated that of the startled UPS man standing at the door to his and Richard’s apartment. He could tell that the man was nervous; he’d begun to fidget slightly at Asbel’s continued stare. In an act of defiance he still held the electronic reader boldly forward, stylus wavering with the shaking of his hands. 

“Y-you need to sign here for the packages s-sir.” There was barely any wavering in his voice, a feat Asbel was sure that he was immensely proud of. Asbel cared not one bit, just as he hadn’t the last ten times he’d seen the man in the course of the past two weeks since he and Richard had moved in together. 

“S-sir?” Desperation was beginning to creep into his voice, good that meant that he was afraid and fear meant that he may no longer deliver items to their door. If Asbel continued to stare him down long enough he may even turn tail and run in fear, taking his half dozen parcels of junk with him.

The sound of movement from within the apartment has the UPS’ man’s expression brightening as Richard came around the corner that divided their front hall from their living room. “Asbel I thought I heard the door, is it the UPS man? I’m expecting several parcels to come in today.” 

Asbel frowned as he took in just what Richard had decided to wear after his recent shower, thus leading Asbel to opening the door. He was barefoot, wearing black slacks that hugged every line of his body, and a loose white dress shirt that had not been buttoned up fully, revealing that oh so pale and tempting chest. His hair was still damp from the shower because Richard refused to use a hair dryer, claiming it caused more harm than good 

Just as he was about to comment on Richard’s appearance, Asbel felt a swell of personal pride as he noticed a purpling love bite peaking out of the corner of the shirt. He turned back UPS man as if to say ‘this man is mine, I have marked him, ha!’ only to find the man’s attention fixated on Richard with the dazed look of a man in love. An expression that had too often been on Asbel’s face while growing up with Richard as a best friend. 

“I have six packages for you sir.” None of the previous nervousness was in his voice now, the sight of Richard seemed to have lifted his spirits so high that he no longer noticed Asbel or the death glare that he was now receiving from him. “If you’d sign for them?” The electronic reader was held out to Richard with steady hands, and the stylus was presentenced with great flourish. 

“Oh course!” Richard glided toward the door, the really was no other way to describe it, and took the stylus, his fingers brushing the UPS’ man’s. Asbel swore the man looked like he was about to faint from happiness at the touch, or make a mess of his jeans. Either way, Asbel wasn’t pleased with the expression one bit. With practiced ease, Richard signed his name, the letters as elegant as those printed on fancy wedding invitations, and handed the stylus back. “There we are! Thank you for all your hard work.” 

Beaming, the UPS man clipped the reader into the holder on his belt. “It’s always a pleasure to deliver your packages sir!” Said packages were picked up and all but shoved into Asbel’s arms without any thought on whether or not Asbel was prepared for them, or even wanted to hold them. 

“I hope that I’ll be seeing you soon sir.” The earnest words had Asbel’s frown deepening even more. This UPS man was getting too bold, it was time to make a complaint and get a new delivery man. Asbel wondered if he could request someone who would have no sexual interest in his boyfriend, dismissing the idea as inappropriate the moment it entered his mind. Still he was tired of having to chase away the UPS men and women who continuously fell head over heels for his boyfriend.

In the three months since they’d moved into the apartment, their first together, Asbel had chased away seven UPS carriers; five men and two women, all of whom had dried to hit on or seduce Richard one way or another. It didn’t help that Richard ordered so much stuff either, most of it junk from the infomercials he was obsessed in watching. It was something that he really needed to put an end to. No infomercials meant no ordering, which meant no packages, which mean no UPS carriers to drive away. 

Before Richard could offer a reply, Asbel got his foot behind the door and slammed it shut without so much as a goodbye to the man. 

“Asbel that was rude!” Richard admonished, moving to open the door and apologise, only to have Asbel dump that parcels in his arms. 

“I’m sure he didn’t have time to stand around chatting all day. More importantly Richard, what did you order this time?” 

The question had Richard brightening and bringing the parcels over to the couch and began to rip them open like a kid on Christmas. “I ordered the most wonderful products for the apartment! Look!” The first item he pulled out looked to Asbel as nothing more than a fuzzy pair of gloves. “Tatter mitts! To make peeling potatoes, carrots, apples, and anything with a peel easier!” 

The mitts were placed back into their box as Richard opened the next item he’d purchased. “I got a Swiftly Sharp, which is a motorized knife sharpener, the Pasta Boat so we can make pasta in the microwave quickly when we don’t have time to cook a proper stove top meal.” When Richard said ‘we,’ it usually meant Asbel as Richard had grown up in a very wealthy household, practically royalty, and hadn’t had to cook a single meal in his life. Moving in with Asbel was the first time he’d ever lived without servants to care for him; even his time during university had been spent in a small penthouse apartment where he’d had a full staff there to take care of his every need. 

Richard had never let any of that get to his head; he’d always wanted to be able to do things for himself. On the rare summers where his father had allowed him to spend them with Asbel and his family, Richard had always been as helpful as possible, wanting to learn anything and everything he could. Asbel’s family were well off as well with their own small serving staff, but Asbel’s parents always insisted that he and his younger brother Hubert knew how to do things for themselves. This was why Asbel found himself doing most of the cooking and cleaning around their apartment. Not that Richard wasn’t trying to be helpful, it was just that he ended up making a mess of things half as much as he did help with it. Maybe that’s why he was so obsessed with infomercials, the products shown often offered shortcuts or simpler ways to do the everyday things Richard found trouble helping out with.

“Here’s a Slap Chop to make cutting easier, we can use the Tatter Mitt to peel everything first!” Richard was so cute when he was this excited about things, honestly. “There’s this ShamWow for cleaning, it holds up to twelve time its weight! Isn’t that amazing?” 

It took Asbel a moment to realize that Richard was waiting for a reply; smiling at his boyfriend he nodded his head. “That is pretty amazing.” 

Richard’s smile brightened at that and he reached for the last package, setting it on Asbel’s lap. “This one is just for you.”

Feeling suitably nervous, Asbel opened the package carefully, wondering if this was where Richard was finally tired of him and had ordered something that would kill Asbel as soon as he opened it. Then again, Richard could probably just hire someone to take Asbel out if he really wanted him gone. Still, given Richard’s recent purchase history it was guaranteed to be something odd. 

Asbel glanced up at Richard, taking in the way he was glowing at having gotten Asbel a gift. There was no way that Asbel could ever make him sad, so with an internal sigh of hopelessness, he opened the package and pulls out a. . . blanket? 

“It’s a Snuggie!” Richard gushed enthusiastically, taking it from Asbel’s hands and showing him how it worked. “I ordered matching ones for both of us so we can snuggle together and not worry about either of us getting cold!”

It’s the thought that counts, and how adorable Richard looks right now, Asbel told himself, as he smiled back at Richard. “Thank you I love it.” He may not love the gift itself, but he did love the sentiment behind it. “How about we make some pasta with veggies tonight, snuggle up in our snuggies, and watch the infomercial channel so we can decide what items will be good for the house together.” 

“Really?” The hint of uncertainty in Richard’s voice broke Asbel’s heart, more than once he’d told his blond boyfriend that some of the item he was buying were useless. 

Asbel nodded, leaning forward and stealing a kiss. “Really, really.” This way Richard was happy, and Asbel had some control over what was purchased so that they didn’t end up with so much stuff. At least he had lots of gifts to give to Hubert when he and Pascal finally tied the knot; Pascal at least would find a use for them, and Richard wouldn’t have any issues as long as it made someone else happy. For now there were vegetables to peel, and chop, and pasta to cook in the microwave.


End file.
